My Guardian Angel
by WhisperingLady
Summary: Rin is your average highschool nerd/bookworm. To everyone who doesn't know her, she's quiet and reserved, often keeping to herself. But would the other students torment her it they knew the horrible home life Rin has to face? Will a mysterious stranger be able to help Rin make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first fanfiction, so I'm pretty nervous. Please, please, please, please, please, please tell me what you guys think. I'll update as often as I can. And thank you so much in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids or Netflix**

* * *

Chapter 1: My own personal stalker?!

Looking over the edge of the railing, I take a shaky breath. I can't even see the road from up here.

I close my eyes and steady my shaking hands and pulse. Taking a slow breath I open my eyes. "You said you would do it tonight Rin. You decided tonight was the night." I nod my head and get rid the rest of my nerves as best I can.

I swing my left leg over the railing, finding the edge of the bridge with my foot.

I take a slow breath, put my hands on the railing and swing my other leg over.

"Not so bad" I say a bit shaky. "They say you don't even feel the bottom. No pain. Nothing to worry about." I assure myself.

I rest my butt on the railing and feel my right foot inch it's way off the concrete into the air below it. I wiggle my foot and let out a soft giggle as I bring my foot back.

I take one last breath and stand up, keeping my hands on the railing behind me, inching both my feet to the very edge, teetering. I close my eyes and take a long deep breath. My face has a slight flush to it because of the cold air, but I don't feel it. I'm too focused on what I'm about to do to notice anything really, except the pounding of my heartbeat in my ears.

Years of torment, pain and sadness were about to come to an end. Shouldn't I be happy? Well in a way I was, but it wasn't happiness I was feeling right now. It was sort of a relaxed feeling washing over me, knowing everything would be over soon. I look out in front of me and up towards the night sky.

So beautiful, all the stars twinkling brightly. Ironic in it's own way. My birthday and my life would end on such a beautiful night. I felt a small smile play at my lips as I closed my eyes.

I let out a breath and let go of the railing with my hands, standing up on the edge. I took one more shaky breath, put my arms out towards my side and stepped off…

"NOO!" I heard someone behind me scream as I felt strong arms pull me back up and over the railing before I fell. I felt myself being crushed against something that felt oddly like a human body.

I could feel it shaking and trembling. Holy crap, it was a person!

Damn it! Why did they stop me? Why? Wait….who is this person? From the feeling of the chest pressed against my back, I determined it was a guy. I looked down at the arms around my waist and studied them for a second. Yep. Definitely a guy.

I tried moving, but their grip on me was almost impossible to break. I could feel them still shaking and I heard what sounded like a small sob escape their mouth. Were they crying?! I looked down and saw their knuckles turning white from them clenching their fist so tightly.

"Ummmm…...you can let go of me now." I said timidly. I felt them tighten their arms around my waist and shake their head against my back. "Oh hell no. I'm not letting you go. Not until I know you're never going to do that again!"

I couldn't make out the voice because it was muffled by my shirt, but I understood what they were saying. I could hear the hint of sorrow in his voice.

I sighed. "If I promise to not jump off the bridge and go straight home after this, will you let go of me?" I asked hoping he would say yes. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice as he spoke.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked, tensing up as he spoke.

"How about if I pinky promise?" I asked, holding up my right pinky finger. Silence.

"You're….you're kidding right? What the hell kind of reassurance is that?!" I suppressed a laugh. "The kind you can hang your hat on." I said, hoping he would buy it.

"No. I have a better idea. Which pocket is your phone in?" He asked.

I hesitated, not liking where this was going. "My left butt pocket." I said. "Why?"

"Take it out and give it to me." He said and held open his left hand in front of me. I hesitated again. "Why?" "Because that's my condition on letting you go. Now either you can get it or I can. You pick."

I heard the smirk in his voice as I blushed at the thought of a strange man groping my ass. I moved my arm around, grabbed my phone, and put it in his waiting hand.

"That's a good girl. Now wait a second." I felt him move his right arm all the way around my waist, holding me securely in place while he brought his left arm back to do something. It took him about 2 minutes before he handed me my phone back. I put it in my front pocket this time.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously. "That's for me to know and you not to find out." He said, chuckling.

He turned me towards the direction of my house and let go of my waist. I sighed and straightened my shirt before turning around to face him.

He wasn't as big as I thought he was. Maybe a bit taller than me. He seemed muscular, but from what he was wearing, I couldn't tell. Black shoes, black jeans, and a black hoodie sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and the hood pulled over his head so I couldn't see his hair.

In fact the only thing I could see were his eyes. He had some kind of cloth mask pulled up over the rest of his face, but the minute I saw his eyes, I couldn't think.

They were absolutely beautiful. They were a deep shade of blue, but they were clear. They sparkled in the light from the street lamp above his head. I could stare at his eyes for days and not get tired of them.

It took me a second to realize I was staring and he was staring back, which made me blush. I quickly shook my head and gave him a small bow. "Arigato. I'll be heading home now." I said, lifting my head. He just stared at me, making my blush get deeper as I turned and walked towards my house.

The walk took me about 20 minutes and as I stared at my house, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I didn't want to come back here. I sighed and slowly walked up the porch to the door. I hesitated before reaching my hand out and slowly opening the door.

I peeked in the entryway and listened for any sign of people. I could hear the t.v. on in the living room, so I closed the door as quietly as I could and tip-toed my way to the stairs. As I stepped on the first step, it squeaked under my weight. I forgot about that.

"Rin?" I heard my mother call from the living room. I sighed. "Yeah." I answered softly.

"Come in here sweety. I have something for you." I heard her say. I made my way into the living room and saw my mother sitting on the small couch in front of the television. I walked over to the chair next to the couch and sat down, as I saw my mother turn her head and smile kindly at me.

Her light golden-yellow hair glowing in the soft light from the television. I couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of me. She loved me more than anything. She looked at me warmly. "Happy Birthday sweetheart. I can't believe you're 17 already! You're making your poor mother feel so old."

She spoke with a slight chuckle at the end. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Oh please mom. You still get carded at the store. No one even believes I'm your daughter. They all think we're sisters."

I said giving her a loving smile. My mother did not look her age. She barely looked old enough to drink legally, let alone be the mother of a 17 year-old. And it's not because she's had work done. She's just naturally youthful. She's also one of the most gorgeous women I have even seen, but she's humble and kind which makes her so caring.

"Rin, I have a present for you." She said, breaking into my slight reverie.

I sighed as I saw her produce a small box from beside her and hand it to me. "Mom I told you I didn't want anything." I said, looking up at her.

"Nonsense! It's your birthday and I refuse to let my baby go without a present. Now open it." She said, smiling.

I chuckled and began to carefully unwrap the paper from the box and open it. Inside, nestled on a silk cushion was a delicate heart shaped pendant. Inside the center of the heart was a citrine with little crystals circling around it. "Oh mom, it's beautiful." I said happily.

"That's not all. It's a locket. Open it." she said, a calm smile resting on her face. I turned it over and unclasped the fastener to reveal the two picture slots inside, one of which was taken up by a small picture of a woman, child, and man holding hands, smiling at the camera happily. My eyes widened as I recognized the people in the picture as myself, my mother, and my father.

I didn't have many memories or pictures of my dad. He died in some kind of accident when I was 6, but after my mom got married the second time to my step-father, Ted, I never saw the pictures again, except the ones I managed to sneak into my room. He refused to have pictures of my mom's ex-husband "laying around".

I could feel my shocked expression turn into one of pure happiness, as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

I looked up at my mother as she smiled kindly and opened her arms up for me. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly as I sat down and cried on her shoulder. "Thank you so much mom. I love it!" I said, unable to say anything else.

The gift had left me almost speechless. I felt her rub my hair and smile. "I know you've been having a hard time lately with getting along with Lily and Ted, and things at school, so I wanted to do something for my special girl." She smiled at me.

"Rin, I know you don't like to worry me, but please talk to me if you have a problem. I hate seeing you shoulder everything on yourself. I want to help you." My mother said, looking concerned and worried at me. I could see the raw emotions in her golden eyes and I nodded.

"Okay mom. I promise I'll start talking to you more often." I said, watching her face crinkle at her smile as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged back, smelling her hair. It always calmed me down, her scent.

I smiled to myself at the memories of me as a child, sneaking into my parents bedroom to steal one of their pillows and burying my nose deep in them to get to sleep. They always smelled of my parents. My mom was oranges and vanilla and because of my dad's job, he smelt of peppermint and toffee. That's one of the only memories I have left of my dad. What he smelled like.

As my mom let me go, I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked around and almost froze as I saw my step-father and step-sister standing in the door way. Ted, had married my mother, some 3 years after my dad passed. Lily was his daughter from another marriage. He looked at me and my blood ran cold.

He gave me "that" look. I knew all too well what that look meant and I shuddered at the thought of what was to come later tonight. "Neru, Rin." Ted made his way over and kissed my mother's cheek, looking over at me.

"I see you started celebrating the birthday girl's party without us. Shame on you Neru." He said, with a laugh. "Mind if I sit between you two?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I quickly scooted over and gave him plenty of room on the couch between me and him, but he somehow still managed to sit close enough to rest his hand on my knee. As Lily came over, not even saying so much as a hello, and sitting down on the chair, Ted turned his gaze on me and asked a little too sweetly,"So Rin. What movie do you want to watch? It is your birthday after all."

He somehow made the words send shivers up my spine. Maybe because on the last word, he squeezed my knee. "Ummmmm…..I'm not sure. I don't care really. Whatever you guys want to watch. lily, why don't you pick?" I asked, tossing her the remote.

"Sweet. Thanks Rin." She said, smiling nicely at me. "Oh and Happy Birthday. I'll give you your present later, mkay?" She asked looking at me.

I just gave her a quick smile and nod. As she and my mother turned their attention to the Netflix screen on the t.v. I felt Ted lean over and whisper "And I'll give you your present much later. After these two go to sleep. And you better be quiet this time. You almost woke up your mother last time."

He slowly moved his hand up my leg and thigh as he spoke. "Are we understood?" He asked, his hand dangerously close to the opening of my shorts.

I just nodded and hopped he would stop touching me. I could hear him smirk. "Good. Now why don't you get us a blanket?" He asked, still whispering. I looked at him in shocked horror and mouthed the words "Now?".

He just stared at me and nodded curtly. I gulped and began to grab the throw blanket off the back of the couch. "Who wants popcorn and something to drink?" my mother asked. "I do" I said, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

I got up hastily, watching Ted's eyes harden. "I'll get it" I said as I walked from the living room into the kitchen. I sighed and braced my hands against the counter to steady myself and stop from shaking. "I'll go help her" I heard Ted say from the other room as my eyes widened and I started to shake again.

I started to get the popcorn to keep myself from thinking about what's going to happen. As I closed the cabinet door, I felt a pair of eyes bore into my back. I went over to the microwave and put the bag inside and shut the door, setting the cook time.

I turned around to see Ted leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes set in an angry expression. As soon as I met his gaze, he walked over to me and grabbed my arm, almost making me yell with the grip of his hand tightening on me. I winced as he came closer to my face. "What the fuck was that? You know, I was thinking of being gentle with you later, but you can forget about it. You know what our deal is. You wouldn't want anything happening to dear old mother, now would you?"

He hissed in my ear as I shook my head fast. "No sir. I'll behave" I said timidly.

I winced as the grip on my arm tightened ever more and he pulled me closer to him. "Good. No more funny business now." He said as he ran his tongue from my ear down my jaw line to my mouth, forcing a rough kiss on me. His tongue snaking it's way into my mouth. I just went limp and let him do what he wanted. It was useless to fight him off.

As his hand started to make it's way up my shorts again, I heard the microwave beep. He growled and let go, backing away from me. But before he let go of my arm, he leaned in and whispered, "Now we're gonna have some fun when you get back in there." He licked my ear and finally let go, making his way back to the living room.

After I made sure he was out of eyesight, I collapsed on the floor and started shaking violently. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them towards my chest, hugging myself tightly, letting a few tears fall.

As I started rocking back and forth slightly, I felt my phone vibrate. I wiped my tears and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller i.d.

_Unknown Number: Text Message_

Hmm. That's strange. I flipped open the phone and checked the message, sniffling.

**To: Rin Akita**

**From: Unknown**

_What the hell? Are you okay? :(_

**To: Unknown**

**From: Rin Akita**

_I don't know what you're talking about. Who is this? How'd you get my number? _

**To: Rin Akita**

**From: Unknown**

_I told you I would make sure you got home. But seriously?! Who the fuck is that guy and why is he doing that to you? :( You need a hug._

**To: Unknown**

**From: Rin Akita**

_Okay, first off, thanks again for saving me I guess, but this is a bit much. And 2, how do you know what's going on in my house?! Are you stalking me?! O_o_

**To: Rin Akita**

**From: Unknown**

_I told you, it's my way of making sure you actually went home Rin. I needed to be sure. But just go to your front door and my birthday present is there for you. Happy Birthday Rin. Please stay safe for me._

**To: Unknown**

**From: Rin Akita**

_Okay Mr. stalker-man, but why do you care if I'm safe…._

**To: Rin Akita**

**From: Unknown**

_Why else? Because you're important to me and I care about you. Now go get your birthday present. _

I shut the phone after the last text message. Great. So now I have to worry about Ted and a stalker guy who knows what's happening in my house and where I live. I sigh and get up off the floor. I grab the bowl of popcorn along with the drinks for everyone and walk into the living room.

**~Time Skip~**

"Alright who's ready for dinner?" My mom asks after the movie ends.

I was still just barely aware of what was going on after Ted had his "fun" with me. Something I became incredibly good at was going into myself and blocking out everything that happens.

"Rin?" I hear my name being called. I looked up at my mother who smiled at me. "I made your favorite." She beamed and I perked up a little.

"Thanks mom." I say, smiling at her. "Well then, let's retire to the dining room table, shall we?"

We all nod and get up, making our way to the table. I sat at the head of the table, while Ted sat at the other end, lily sat on my right and my mother would sit on the left. As she went about the kitchen, getting dinner ready, Lily lightly tapped me on the arm. I looked at her and smiled "Yes?" I questioned.

She reached under her chair and pulled out a small bag and handed it to me. "Here ya go Rin. Happy Birthday." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and looked in the bag.

My eyes lit up as I began pulling out the presents. Orange scented body lotion and shampoo and conditioner, orange lip gloss, orange scented pens and pencils and some other orange themed items. But my favorite was a big orange plushy that had little arms and legs with a cute anime face on it.

I cuddlde it to my face and smile." This is so kawaii! Thanks so much lily." I said again, leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Glad you like it" she chuckled and smiled at me.

"Now it's my turn" Ted said. My smile wavered slightly but not enough for them to notice. "Oh you didn't have to get me anything. Really. I'm perfectly happy with mom's homemade cooking. You guys really shouldn't have." I said faking a huge smile.

"Nonsense. No step-daughter of mine is going to celebrate her birthday without presents." He said, giving me a steely look and a fake smile. He got up , walked out of the room and went upstairs to get something.

He came back down a minute later carrying a medium sized rectangular box. I couldn't really tell what it was, but now I was genuinely curious. "Happy birthday Rin." He said, placing the box in front of me on the table and placing a small kiss on my forehead, sending shivers down my spine. I put on a fake smile and began opening the box.

I got the wrapping off the box and opened the top of it to reveal it was stuffed with packing peanuts. I started carefully digging through them as my hand came across a pair of headphones. They were the ones that cover your entire ear and go over your head. They were still in their packaging.

I set them down and found a few other things in the box. Some ac adaptor cords, a power cord, but I couldn't find anything else. As I reached my hand towards the bottom of the box, my hand found something sleek. I moved my hand to pick it up and my eyes widened.

I lifted the sleek new laptop out of the box, wiping the packing peanuts off of it and just stared at it for a minute. "...wow…" that was all I could say. I looked up at Ted to see him smirking. "I...I...I really don't know what to say. Thank you Ted." He shrugged and nodded. "Dinner is served." my mom said coming out with plates of my favorite food, her homemade orange chicken.

**~Time Skip~**

After finishing my third plate of orange chicken and my second piece of orange bundt cake, excusing myself to use the restroom, I was finally stepping out of the shower. I had used the shampoo and conditioner Lily got me and I felt relaxed.

I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in my towel, heading to my room, when I heard my mom's room's door open. I turned to see Ted staring at me from the doorway, looking me up and down, a cold edge to his gaze. it made me shiver. "1 hour" he mouthed the words and shut the door.

I started shaking as I made my way to my room and closed the door. I turned and saw a package and a note laying on my bed. I walked over, sat down and read the note.

_Rin,_

_You're going to start wearing this when we have our little affairs. No exceptions._

_-Ted_

I shuddered to think what it was.

I sat the note down and moved my attention to the package. I picked it up and sat it on my lap as I unwrapped it. I laid the paper covering the material aside. I lifted up the pieces one at a time.

The first was a sheer yellow cover for my torso and shoulders. the next was a matching bra and panties set. The bra had black fur lining the edges as did the panties. It was black on black. I shivers. I had no choice.

I slowly toweled off my body and hair and got dressed in the outfit. I was surprised and slightly horrified that it fit me like a glove. I sat back on my bed and looked at my clock. 45 minutes left.

I sighed and my eyes started wandering around my room, resting on a new edition to my room, laying on my vanity. I remember opening the door like the stalker on the phone said to do.

Laying on the doorstep was a wrapped parcel. I picked it up, immediately knowing what it was, just by the weight. I ran my hand over the soft fabric covering it. I unwrapped it and looked at the cover. It was a first edition, leather bound version of my favorite book. On top of the black leather cover was a note.

_For the cutest bookworm I know. Happy Birthday_

There was no name, but the note was written very neatly. I hugged the book to my chest and snuck it up to my room along with the other gifts. A gentle smile played at my lips as I looked at the gift. The gold inlaid lettering and embroidered spine must have cost quite a lot.

I began to wonder who my "mystery stalker" could be. Before too long, I heard a short knock on my door. About a second later, I saw Ted come in and close the door behind him. He looked at me and a cold smile crossed his lips. I braced myself for what he would do next as I retreated into myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the followers that I have gained since posting the first chapter. Please continue to tell me what you think, I will be writing more. Thank you so much and please remember to review.**

**Rin: WhisperingLady does not own vocaloids or any actual company/product mentioned in this story**

**Me: Exactly. Please don't sue me T-T**

* * *

Chapter 2: Luka's surprise to me

Waking up the next morning, I winced as I moved onto my side, in my bed. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at my bedside clock. 6:00 a.m. 10 more minutes and my alarm would go off. I reached up and turned the alarm switch to off.

No sense in waking everyone else up. I turned back over and sighed heavily. Another restless, dreamless sleep. At least I hadn't had any nightmares, so I was at leAst thankful for that as I sat up. I looked around my room and noticed my birthday "present" from Ted was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor next to my bed. It made me shudder.

I wrapped myself in my comforter, got up, and walked over to my small closet.

I opened the double doors and took out my bathrobe. I dropped the blanket, tossed it back to the bed and slipped on the fuzzy yellow robe, wrapping it tightly around myself. I needed another shower. BADLY.

I grabbed my toiletries, walked out of my room, making my way to the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind me.

I sighed and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Nothing special. My shoulder-length blonde hair a disheveled mess, my blue eyes seeming lackluster. I looked down at my face and noticed a bright red mark on my cheek that looked like a hand print.

I brought my hand up and lightly touched a finger to the mark, wincing. It stung pretty badly, so I left it alone for now. I moved my hand down to the counter and took my gaze off the mark to look the rest of myself over in the mirror.

I saw what looked like a hickey on my neck right above where my collar bone starts and a deep blue-purple bruise on my arm. You could see the finger indentations in it.

I sighed and hung my head, bracing myself against the counter with my hands. I leaned off the counter and reached towards the shower, turning it on. I took my robe off and stepped into the shower in front if the steaming water.

I put my hands on the wall of the shower and faced my back to the shower nozzle, letting the water stream off my back. I felt so stiff and tight that the water felt like little needles sticking into my skin. But soon I felt my muscles start to relax at the hot water, hitting them.

I sighed in relief. This was the only time, anywhere, where I could get some peace and quiet. The only time I could relax. I just stood there for about 10 minutes before doing anything. Finally I started washing myself, scrubbing until I felt my skin go raw.

Turning off the water I stepped out and grabbed a towel and my robe, and walked back to my room. I picked out my school uniform from my closet. I had always thought the skirt was a little too short, but most the girls liked it that way, so I shrugged it off.

I loved my school colors. Orange, black, and yellow. The skirt was a dark orange color with a white button up shirt, a black and yellow striped tie, and a black blazer.

Thankfully the school board realized that during the fall and winter months, the students would need a bit more coverage, so we actually had two different outfits.

Well the girls did anyway. The skirt got longer and the shirt turned into a long-sleeve instead of a short-sleeve. The guy's just changed their shirt because they wore pants year round. I got dressed and went to my vanity.

Trying to cover up the hand print wouldn't be a problem because it was already fading. I might have a sore cheek, but it wouldn't be visible to anyone, thank god. I applied some concealer to the mark on my neck, hoping no one paid much attention to me today, because it wasn't covering up too well.

Sighing, I put on a sheer cover of sparkly yellow eyeshadow to match the color of my tie. I put a bit of eyeliner on my bottom lids, some mascara and just a little clear lip-gloss. Looking myself over, I reached down and grabbed my hairclips, clipping my bangs back out of my face.

I grabbed my white hair bow and began tying it in my hair, and readjusting it perfectly on top of my head. Now most people would ask me why someone my age would still wear a hair bow, but it's the only thing I really have left that my father gave me. It somehow still fits, even after all these years.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I nod and get up, reaching down and grab my book bag and headphones, walking over to my vanity.

I look down at my new book and smile to myself. I grabbed it in one arm, hugging it to my chest with my book bag in the other hand, down at my side.

I left my room, closing the door quietly behind me and tip-toed downstairs. I made my way quickly to the kitchen and placed my stuff on the counter. I walk over to the fridge and open it, looking in to try and figure out what to make myself for lunch. I didn't have very much, otherwise I would just buy my lunch later, so I needed to figure out something.

Looking closely inside, I decided on an omelet with rice. I quickly got some eggs, tomatoes, green onions, peppers, and cheese out. I set them on the kitchen island and got out a small grater, shredding up the small block of cheese. I got to work cutting up the veggies and cooking everything together, adding some cheese in the middle before folding it over and getting it out of the pan and into my bento box, I sprinkled some more cheese on top and smiled to myself.

I went over and got some rice out, putting water in the cooker and adding the rice in, before putting the frying pan and other dirtied dishes in the sink. I filled it with water and soup and rolled up my sleeves, and started doing the dishes.

Better to do them now rather than later. As I started on the pan, I heard someone's soft footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Turning my head and looking over my shoulder, I saw lily's sleepy form slumped against the kitchen island.

I smiled and chuckled. "Morning sleepy head." I said cheerfully. All I heard was a grunt and a mumbled response as Lily's face was pressed down against the smooth polished wooden top of the island. It made me chuckle even more.

"You hungry?" I asked as I started scrubbing the pan even more and then rinsing it off. "mhmm. Can you cook me something?" she asked. But it came out as a mumbled mess. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Go get dressed and ready and I'll make you something. Also, do you want me to cook you lunch, or are you buying yours?" I asked, tilting my head and looking back at her.

She lifted her head off the island, got up, stretched and yawned. "I'm buying lunch, so no thanks." She turned and walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. I heard her footsteps slowly retreat.

I smiled to myself and finished the dishes. As I dried them, I looked over at the clock on the stove. 6:45 a.m. I still had time if I wanted to get there early. Instead of putting the frying pan away, I put it back on the stove and turned the burner on again. Going back over to the fridge, I pulled out eggs, hash brown patties, some sausage links, and bacon.

I popped the bacon in the oven to cook and made scrambled eggs, frying up the hash browns and sausage links up, setting our food on our plates. I decided I would have some because the smell of the cooking food caused my stomach to growl.

"Shhhh" I said to myself as my stomach protested that the food wasn't already in my stomach. All the food I had cooked left the kitchen smelling delicious as I set the plates in the kitchen island and grabbed Lily a glass of milk and me some orange juice.

No one else liked orange juice, so I drank straight from the carton. I stepped over to the rice cooker and turned it off as it beeped. I grabbed some seaweed strips from the cooler and started forming the rice balls, putting the seaweed around the bottom and packing them into the bento box next to the omelet, before closing it and sticking it in my bag.

I turned and walked over to the island and saw Lily come down and the minute she turned into the kitchen, I heard her stomach growl loudly. She looked eagerly at the food and sat down as I tried not to laugh.

She was dressed in her uniform as she began devouring her food. She hadn't eaten much last night because orange chicken wasn't her thing. I saw the giant smile on her face as she shoveled the food into her mouth which made me grin at her as she ate.

She downed her glass of milk and I refilled it with a small chuckle, making her smile at me.

"You know," I heard her start to say through a mouthful of food. She finished chewing and swallowed before she continued talking. "I miss days like this. Where me and you would just sit and eat breakfast together before school.

You and I may not be blood related, but we're still sisters." I saw her hang her head a little and a hint of sadness entered her voice. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you lately, Rin. I really am

." I saw her eyes tear up slightly, but she blinked them away as I looked at her. I smiled a kind smile and reached my hand over to hers and gave it a small squeeze, making her head come up and look at me.

"Lily, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I forgive you." I smiled brightly at her, which made her grin and squeeze my hand in return as I let go and made my way to the sink as I heard my phone beep on the counter. I walked over and flipped it open.

**Text Message: Luka Megurine**

I smiled and opened the message.

**To: Rin Akita**

**From: Luka Megurine**

_Hey girly. You awake?_

I chuckled as I replied

**To: Luka Megurine**

**From: Rin Akita**

_Of course. But what are you doing up so early? You're never up this early. It's like sleep time in Luka land. Watch out! You might actually make it to school on time for once! 0.0_

**To: Rin Akita**

**From: Luka Megurine**

_Ha Ha Ha. Very funny miss "perfect attendance." I am in fact up this early because I have a surprise for you missy. Now hurry your butt up and get to school. That's where your surprise starts. _

I closed the phone and looked at the time on the clock. 7:10 a.m. I grabbed my bag and book off the counter and stopped to get a pair of chopsticks that I shoved into my bag next to the bento box and put the headphones on over my ears.

I walked over to the door and slipped my shoes on as Lily came over, gave me a quick hug, slipped on her shoes and ran out the door with me following her out the door, putting my blazer on and closing the door behind me.

I looked and saw Lily, hop into the shotgun seat of a cherry red Volkswagen bug. One of her best friends, IA, was driving. Her long, light pink hair in her signature two front braids, smiled and started animatedly talking to Lily the minute she got in.

I saw Lily's other best friend, Cul, sitting in the back seat, laughing at something obviously funny that the pink haired girl had said. Lily, looked over at me, waved and then closed the door as they sped off down the street in the opposite direction of the school.

From here, it took about 20 minutes to walk to the school, but I refused to take the school bus, so I was perfectly fine with walking. I reached in my blazer pocket and pulled out my old iPod and plugged my headphones into the music jack.

I started walking as I contemplated on what to listen to, absentmindedly biting the inside of my cheek. I decided on my favorite playlist and hit shuffle, clicking the power button once, to turn the screen black as the familiar music started invading my eardrums.

Maybe 5 minutes into me walking, one of my favorite songs "Nantonaku Ittemitai Kotoba" started playing and my eyes lit up a little as I started to immediately rapping along with the singer.

I started bobbing my head along with the beat and turned a corner.

Something caught my peripheral vision. I saw what looked like a boy following me, but the minute I turned my head, I saw nothing. I looked around, saw nothing and shrugged it off, continuing to walk and sing along with the song.

On the way to the school on the path I choose to walk, I passed a small café. The door was open and the smell of orange pumpkin spice filled my nostrils, driving me inside. I ordered a grande orange pumpkin spice latte and walked out with the sweet, creamy concoction.

It warmed me up inside and a quiet smile played at my lips as I gingerly sipped the steaming beverage. Fog had started to settle in around the area I was in, giving the whole street the look of fall. I chuckled and started blowing little steam rings with my breath into the air as it grew colder.

It told me fall was finally here. Walking along the town's sidewalk, I could see the other businesses start to open up, lighting their "welcome" and "open" signs as people started bustling inside the shops along the street.

The vendors started pulling out their carts. My favorite treat was served out of a cart along this little stretch of sidewalk, so I scanned for him and spotted him, making his way to his usual spot along the street.

I walked straight up to him as he was starting to set up.

"Ah Rin-chan. How nice to see you this morning." He smiled a friendly smile at me. "Ohayou" I said, bowing my head and smiling up at him. He looked at me and chuckled. "I know what you want. The usual, right?"

He asked, chuckling more. I nodded.

"You know me so well Rei-san" I giggled and nodded again.

I saw him open the hatch of his cart and pull out a packaged sweet roll that was as big as my head. I smiled brightly as he handed it to me.

"Actually Rei, can I get two this time? I want to give my friend one so I can show her how addicting they are." He chuckled. "Sure. Here you are." He said, handing me another one.

"Arigato Rei." I said bowing and handing him the money, but he wouldn't take it. "It's a gift for my favorite customer. From now on, they're on the house." He said, laughing at my shocked expression.

I thanked him again and walked off after he handed me a third one. I was so happy by the time I reached school. I looked at my watch. 7:37 a.m.

I was still early, so I decided to go in and go to my favorite place. I school library. I walked into the school and down the empty hallways until I came to the double doors. I opened them and closed my eyes as the scent of thousands of books hit my nostrils and I inhaled deeply and smiled.

I loved that smell.

I opened my eyes and stepped in, letting the doors close quietly behind me. I looked over to the huge desk at the other end of the room and saw the librarian, Iroha Nekomura, clicking away on the computer, inputting new books into the system.

She must not have heard the doors open, so I quietly made my way over to the front of her desk and lightly tapped on it. She looked up at me over her glasses and smiled. "Well good morning Rin." I bowed slightly "Konichiwa Miss Nekomura. How are you this morning?" I asked, lifting my head and smiling at her.

"Tired" she chuckled, her light pink hair bobbing with her head. "I stayed up too late with Meiko. Boy can that girl put down some sake." She leaned back in her chair and gave me a warm smile that I couldn't help returning.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Your birthday was yesterday wasn't it?" she asked, tilting her head and looking at me.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I got a lot of amazing stuff." I smiled gently and lightly touched the locket, now resting on around my neck. She nodded and reached under her desk and pulled out a small card. "I thought so. Happy Birthday."

She smiled and handed it to me. I took it timidly and looked at it as my eyes went a little wide. It was a cash card for $500. I couldn't believe it. I looked at her and bowed deeply.

"Arigato Miss Nekomura, but this is really too much." I said, trying to hand it back to her, but she simply smiled and looked at me. "Think nothing of it Rin. With how much work you do for me in here, it only seemed fitting. Plus how many times do you turn 17?"

She smiled kindly at me, which made me tear up slightly. I returned her smile and put the card in my pocket before walking over to the other side of the desk, leaning down and giving her a great a great big hug.

She chuckled and hugged back. I let go and wiped my eyes. "Really Iroha. Thank you. This means a lot."

I looked at her and she smiled at me. "Rin, you're one of the best library assistants I have ever had. not to mention an amazing young lady and student. It would feel wrong of me not to give you something after all this time."

I didn't know what to say this time, so I just hugged her tightly again. As I let go, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I gave her a kind smile, grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

**To: Rin Akita:**

**From: Luka Megurine**

_Hey girly. Where are you?!_

**To: Luka Megurine**

**From: Rin Akita**

_The library of course_

**To: Rin Akita**

**From: Luka Megurine**

_Of course. Should have know. See you in a few minutes_

**To: Luka Megurine**

**From: Rin Akita**

_Kk_

I closed the phone, turned around and waved at Iroha over my shoulder as I made my way over to the laptops that students could loan out from the library.

I grabbed the top one of the laptops that students could loan out, off the shelf and sat down, opening it up.

It was a slick silver color and had a metallic smell to it. I gingerly ran my fingers over the smooth keys as I booted it up.

I heard the gears inside as it whizzed to life. The screen turned white and the little sign in box appeared. How it worked was, each student had their own account on the computers.

You had to enter your password and then a security question to confirm it was in fact, you. That way, if someone got a hold of your password and just felt like being mean, they couldn't access your account.

I scrolled through the list of classrooms and find "2B", clicking it. The names of the other students in my class showed next and I scrolled down, finding "Akita Rin" and clicked on it.

The little password window popped up and I entered the 8-digit student i.d. number each student is assigned when they start school.

I clicked enter and the security question showed up, asking me " What is the name of your childhood crush?" I typed in "Oranges" and hit enter. "Welcome Rin-chan". The screen popped up to the background while everything fired up.

It was a picture of a beautiful Japanese street with cherry blossom trees in full bloom on the sidewalks. I smiled at the picture. It was so serene and calming. I opened up the internet browser and typed in into the URL bar.

I waited until I say the Yahoo! homepage and entered my e-mail and password, clicking enter and waited for the messages to load. Nothing new except a few spam emails, one from Luka, photo bombing me with funny pictures or some of our favorite anime characters which made me laugh and one from my grandmother, wishing my a happy birthday and telling me that my present from her was in the mail.

My grandma lived in America and she had no phone, so the only way would could communicate was through e-mail. I clicked the email from my nana and replied, saying thank you, that I loved her and I would try to get on more so we could talk. I clicked send and was about to exit out of the window, when an instant messenger window popped up at the bottom of the screen.

**Instant Message: secretguy19**

**Hey Rin**

I looked at the screen and scratched my head. Who was this person? I didn't know anyone with that screen name.

**orangelover77:**

**Umm, do I know you?**

**secretguy19: **

**Well you could say that. I definatly know you, but not so much the other way around. **

**orangelover77:**

**Funny. Now seriously, who are you?! And how do you know my name?**

**secretguy19: **

**How is your arm? -looks at you slightly concerned-**

I stared at the computer screen, slightly wide eyed. Only two people knew about my arm, not including myself. How the hell did he find me?!

**orangelover77:**

**It's perfectly fine mister stalker-man. Thanks for asking. -chuckles nervously and backs away slowly-**

**secretguy19: **

**-walks over and grabs your uninjured arm gently- Rin, don't run away from me please. I care about you and just want to see you safe. I really am worried about you. -looks at you pleadingly and pulls you into a gentle hug- **

I just stared at the computer screen for a minute, unable to respond. Who was this guy and why did he care so much whether I was safe or not? I noticed my hands were shaking as I replied

**orangelover77: **

**-uncertainly hugs back- thanks. I would like to know who you are though. -looks at you curiously- **

**secretguy19:**

**All in good time my dear. All in good time. -chuckles and smiles at you- **

I was just about to reply when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my from behind which made me jump out of my chair. I turned around to see Luka laughing behind me. "Wow. A little jumpy are we?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled "Maybe a little" She looked at me curiously. "Why?" I flicked my gaze over to the computer screen nervously and back. "Oh nothing" Apparently this was when she noticed my instant messenger screen was up because the next thing I know, she's leaned over my shoulder, trying to read the messages between me and secretguy19.

"Who is this? Some secret boyfriend? What happened to bff's? I thought we told each other everything." She said, faking a pout. I chuckled and turned back around to logout but I stopped as I saw a new message from him.

**secretguy19:**

**Is Luka not happy that we're talking? And you haven't told her about me yet? **

I froze and stared at the screen. How did he know I was talking to Luka?! I started looking around frantically, but the only people I could see were Luka, who was looking at me like I had gone insane and Iroha at the other end of the room.

I scanned the room again, but I didn't see anyone else. I shook my head and logged out, turned the laptop off and shut it, getting up and setting it back on the shelf. I turned to Luka "So what's my surprise chica?" I asked, chuckling and walking over to her, linking my arm through hers, making her smile as we started walking.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I chuckled and walked with her back outside. "I guess it wouldn't" We walked out into the garden on the school grounds and sat underneath a cherry blossom tree that had once housed my initials, but now the bark had grown back over it.

I sat down and sighed happily as the cool morning breeze washed over me, making my hair blow slightly around my face. I closed my eyes and just sat there, enjoying the breeze. "Rin, open your eyes. Len Kagamine is staring at you!" I heard Luka's voice slightly squeal.

My eyes fling open. I look around and freeze as I see Len Kagamine, the most popular guy in school standing at the bottom of the hill near the gate and sure enough he was staring at me.

His girlfriend Miku Hatsune, linked arm in arm with him, talking animatedly with their group of friends.

I could name every single one of them and at least 5 reasons why none of them would ever talk to me like normal human beings.

They all decided I was a great target for practising insults on, but for some reason Len was the only person who never participated in bullying me.

I met Len's gaze and it seemed like minutes before he finally looked away to answer one of the guys questions directed at him. I couldn't look away. Why would he even pay any attention to me?

He didn't even know I existed! Plus not to mention his trophy girlfriend. Miss perfect. Flawless everything. She's rich, beautiful, popular. Everything I'm not and I envied her so much for it.

I secretly had a massive crush on Len. I have for years, but after middle school I realized I had no chance at all with him. Him and I lived in two different worlds.

I took me a minute to pop out of my slight reverie, but the first thing I noticed we Luka waving her hand in front of my face. "Rin. Earth to Rin. Are you there sweetie? Or did you get taken back home by the aliens?"

I swatted her hand away and chuckled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Aliens or no." She smiled "Good. Now hold out your hand" I raised my eyebrow but did what she said. She reached into her pocket and produced a small set of keys which she deposited into my waiting hand.

I looked at them and held them up in the sunlight. "What's this?" I asked looking at her quizzically.

She beamed at me. "The keys to our new apartment." I just looked at her like she were crazy. "Come again?" She chuckled and smiled kindly at me.

"That's my surprise to you Rin. My parents have promised to get us jobs at the restaurant and they will help pay for the apartment until we can get enough money saved up to not worry. I asked if you could be my roommate and my parents agreed. I know you hate it at your place and frankly Ted gives me the creeps. I want you out of there as much as you want to be. So this is my solution as well as a birthday present for you."

She smiled as I let everything sink in. I wouldn't have to live with Ted anymore.

But I felt a sharp pain explode in my chest as everything started spinning as I felt myself hit the ground. I could hear Luka screaming my name as I saw a pair of blurred feet come rushing towards me. I couldn't make out what was going on, but I felt warm arms incase me as I blacked out.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think and I promise to not make the next chapter depressing at all. **


End file.
